Derpy Bakes Cupcakes
by Pinkie in the TARDIS
Summary: When Derpy takes a cooking class taught by Pinkie Pie. Making cupcakes might not be so easy. Will Derpy succeed? Or will she make a huge mess trying?


**A/N:** I am currently writing some short stories. So I thought of this cute little one and just wrote. Also, I don't own MLP:FiM (like I have to say it) or any of the characters in this story.

Enjoy. _~ Pinkie in the Tardis_

* * *

Derpy Hooves rushed towards the building that Pinkie Pie was hosting her cooking class in. She ran over a couple flower beds, bumped into a couple ponies, and nearly tipped over all the shopping stalls on the street.

"Sorry!" The cross-eyed pony yelled back as she kept speeding through the dirt road. "My bad!" She cried after bumping into a stall selling muffins. She stopped and ran backwards to face the muffin stall. A wide smile came onto her face in an instant. The pony in front of her looked a bit weirded out.

"Ooo, one blueberry muffin please!" She grinned as she reached into her bag for some bits. She let go of the bit instantly, letting it spin and bounce around on the wooden stall as she saw the pony holding her desert. She quickly grabbed it and scarfed it down in one gulp. The pony in front of her's mouth dropped in awe. Derpy looked at her watch that she had drawn on her hoof and her eyes widened.

"Got to go! Thanks for the muffin!" The gray pegasis yelled as she rushed down the street. The pony that sold her the muffin still had her jaw on the ground.

Derpy soon reached the building and rushed into a kitchen with a bunch of identical stations. The gray pegasis looked around the room, trying to find an empty counter. She quickly ran to the last empty one, stepping on a pony's tail while traveling.

Putting the cross-eyed pony's entrance beside, Pinkie Pie, the teacher of the class, started to speak.

"Ok, class. Today we are going to bake cupcakes!" Pinkie Pie stopped and waited for the applause. She looked around the room to see the tired and dull faces of many ponies, seeing Derpy as the only one with a huge smile on her face, stomping her hooves.

"Ok then," She smiled. "Let's get the supplies out, they are all in your cabinets below your counters." Derpy looked at every pony and saw that they were sticking their heads under their counters to get the supplies. She copied this and ended up breaking the sink pipe. She spit it out as the space around her started to flood.

"Sorry." She said as Pinkie Pie ran over with a mop.

"It's ok, Derpy, try to be more careful next time. How about I get your supplies?" Pinkie Pie sighed heading under the counter for the whisk, flour, eggs, milk, sugar, bowl, pan, and frosting.

Derpy looked around at the other ponies who talked among themselves. DJ Pon-3 was talking to Colgate about a invention that she thought up. Mini portable epic bass cannons. It sounded like a pretty sweet idea, something everypony in town would want.

"I'll give wubs to these ponies! More wubs then they ever have had!" The white unicorn shouted. Everypony, including Pinkie Pie looked at her. "For only 10 bits each!" The unicorn winked, taking off her sun glasses, facing the fourth wall. Everypony murmured with excitement.

"Oh my gosh, WUBS!?" Pinkie Pie asked, rushing over to DJ Pon-3's counter. The pony nodded with a smile on her face.

"See, wubs!" She brought out her epic bass cannon (from nothing of course) and turned it on, blasting a hole in the wall which it faced. DJ Pon-3 switched it off and the class resumed as normal as if nothing happened. Even though there was a huge hole in the wall.

"Now, we are going to take our eggs and..." Pinkie Pie grabbed one and put it in her mouth. She cracked it over the bowl and spit out the shell. "Do that."

Derpy looked at the box of eggs, surely this was an easy thing to do. The pegasis slowly moved her head downward towards the eggs and ended up falling in it. The eggs all broke and Derpy was covered in egg yoke.

"Sorry, Pinkie." She sighed, getting wiped down with a wash cloth by Pinkie Pie.

"Aw, it's ok Derpy. How about I help you." Pinkie Pie smiled and brought her over to the front counter station, in front of the class.

"Ok everypony, now we take our whisks and whisk till you feel like your neck is going to break from spinning." Pinkie Pie giggled and showed Derpy how to whisk. Derpy nodded and Pinkie went to go help the other students.

Derpy struggled at first, and then she went extra super duper fast. But extra super duper fast meant everything that was in the bowl, flew out.

The ponies in the front row were covered in egg yoke and shouted in disgust.

"DERPY!" They yelled, wiping themselves off.

"I just don't know what went wrong." She sighed as Pinkie Pie rushed over to her.

"Aw, it's ok Derpy. No pony can make perfect cupcakes the first try." She smiled, wiping Derpy's face again.

Pinkie Pie cracked another egg in and whisked it then continued with the lesson.

"Now we put the flour in." Pinkie Pie was about to get the flour when Derpy shook her head.

"I'll get it, Pinkie." The cross-eyed pony smiled.

"Are you sure, cause-"

"No, I'm fine." And Pinkie Pie went off. But before the pink pony reached a counter, Derpy rushed outside, into the street and looked around. She pulled a few flowers from a flower bed and rushed back into the kitchen. She put them in the bowl and smiled.

"I told you I could do it!" The pony smiled as Pinkie Pie looked at her with widened eyes.

"No, Derpy, you have to use this flour!" Pinkie Pie pulled the flowers out and poured the flour in. Derpy scratched her head and frowned.

"Oh, sorry Pinkie Pie." She said sadly. Pinkie Pie looked up with a bit of an angry look on her face. She sighed and put on a warm, welcoming smile when she saw Derpy.

"It's ok Derpy, how about I do all the work for now on." A few minutes later, after all the ingredients were in, Pinkie Pie put the cupcake pan filled with batter in the oven below the counter. She set the timer and let the class talk among themselves. After about five minutes of waiting, Derpy was getting restless. She wanted those cupcakes now!

She looked around, Pinkie Pie had her back turned. Derpy quickly turned up the dial to the highest possible heat.

"There, that should do it." She smiled right before it went on fire, burning her face slightly. "Aw crud..." She sighed, stepping back.

"Dang it, Derpy!" Pinkie Pie shouted, seeing the cross-eyed pegasis through the flames. "Alright, everypony out!" Pinkie Pie rushed to the front of the line of ponies. Wanting to be the first pony out before the building burned down. Derpy rushed out and jumped outside into a face plant before the building went up in flames. Derpy got up and frowned as everypony looked at her with angry faces.

"I just don't know what went wrong!" Derpy shrugged, as almost everypony was leaning in to tackle her.


End file.
